Deer Caught In Headlights
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: One normal day Seto and Yugi were driving towards Kaiba Corp and hit Amu with their car. They offer to teach her how to play duel monsters and soon befriend her. The guardians soon decide they want to play.
1. Ouch!

**One surprise**,** and four points of view!**

**For those of you who are curious this story will include:**

**Ikuto/Amu **

**Seto/Amu **

**Yami/Amu (Well technically Yugi, but Yami encourages it!)**

**Nagi/Amu **

**Kukai/Amu**

**Tadase/Amu**

**Poor Amu so many good choices!**

Amu POV

"Amu-Chan, can I ask you a question?" Ran asked cheerfully, I looked at my little pink chara and smiled, she was always so cheerful, even if its 7:30 in the morning, like now.

""Yes?" I asked as I turned around and saw headlights heading straight for me. _Like a deer caught in headlight, _I thought later on.

Normal POV

"Where is she??? I can't take it anymore! It's not like her to be late without calling!" The Co-Joker, Kukai said his brow furrowed in deep thought. His sandy brown hair was ruffled from him brushing his hand through it so many times.

"I have to admit, it is a bit strange… Here I will try and call her." The king's chair Tadase pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hello you have reached Hi- _I hung up and sighed. "No answer…"

"I'll try her house phone." Nagi said as he, too pulled out his cell and dialed her house number. Two rings later her mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Hinamori, it's Nagi. By any chance is Amu there?"

"No.." she said slowly, "She left about an hour and a half ago saying she was going to meet you Tadase and Kukai."

"Oh, ok thanks!" I said as I snapped my phone shut. "She left about an hour and a half ago." Then Kukai asked what we were all thinking.

"Where could she be?"

Yugi/Yami POV

"Seto please slow down!" I complained the nicest way I could but he still wasn't listening. I sighed almost excepting the defeat. We were currently on our way to Kaiba Corp in of course, his signature black limo. I needed to trade a few cards with him. I wonder how Mokuba lives with Seto. A seventeen year old CEO is probably not the best brother ever.

I don't know why but he started to become a little looser lately, and actually wants to be my friend. Well actually he said quote "I guess I can let you, and your geek mob be my friends."

He just plainly ignored me as we turned the corner all we saw was a blur of pink and Seto slamed the breaks knocking into the pink.

Ikuto's POV

I was walking across the town roof tops when I spotted Amu. Knowing her I decided to follow her, just in case…. I walked along the roof top with Yoru yapping his head off.

"I think Miki likes me." He said smirking, and then he flew in front of me realizing we were following Amu.

"Stalker are we?" he asked smirking once more. "Amu is right! You are a pervert!" he giggled then looked embarrassed.

"Did you just giggle? Do you mean to tell me I want to grow up to be like you?" I put on my best surprised face, when he looked hurt I put my hand on his head a ruffled his blue hair. "I'm just kidding Yoru…" I smiled down at him he glared at me and flew ahead of me a few feet mumbling something about, me being mean… I looked down at Amu and she started to talk to her pink chara smiling. A car, or more exactly a _Limo, _turned the corner and ran right into Amu.


	2. Hospital Time

**Welcome to chapter 2! ENJOY! (-Disclaimer applies here!----) **

**Kukamuness is in this chapter! **

Chapter 1 recap:

"_Stalker are we?" he asked smirking once more. "Amu is right! You are a pervert!" he giggled then looked embarrassed._

_"Did you just giggle? Do you mean to tell me I want to grow up to be like you?" I put on my best surprised face, when he looked hurt I put my hand on his head a ruffled his blue hair. "I'm just kidding Yoru…" I smiled down at him he glared at me and flew ahead of me a few feet mumbling something about, me being mean… I looked down at Amu and she started to talk to her pink chara smiling. A car, or more exactly a Limo, turned the corner and ran right into Amu._

Chapter 2: Sorry

Yugi/Yami's POV

"Seto!" I yelled from the backseat as he jumped out and ran in front of the car. He automatically had his phone to his ear. I too hoped out and ran beside him. A girl about my age or a year or two older was sitting on her knees with her hand on her stomach. She had strawberry colored hair, and she was wearing a Seiyo high uniform. I squatted down behind her and put a hand on her back. I switched places with the Pharaoh I can't do these kind of situations.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice deepening as peering down at her face. She groaned and looked up at me with her yellow eyes and shook her head. Next she fainted, so I picked her up bridal style.  
"Is she okay?" he asked, voice full of concern as plain as day.

"I think she will be no thanks to you!" I said glaring full force at him. _YAMI! Be nice!_ Yuki said through the puzzle. I gritted my teeth and reluctantly obeyed him. I handed the girl to Seto. Out of nowhere a guy with midnight blue hair jumped down. He was wearing a black/blue crop top with a cross in the middle and a maroon/blue cape ripped in the back. He was also wearing blue pants with a black belt and strips of black material were tied about his thigh. On his arms were really long gloves and on his right hand he had wolverine claws. _So fake, _I thought.

"What's up with the git-up, Ikuto?" Seto asked eyeing his outfit. Ikuto, or whatever his name is walked over and tried to take the girl from Seto. "What's your problem man?" he asked turning around so Ikuto couldn't reach.

"Yeah, and what's with the fake wolverine claws? I mean come on; it's not even popular anymore." I said smirking. Out of nowhere Ikuto kicked up a round trashcan, as if it was a tooth pick. It flipped a few times and hurled downwards. Ikuto stuck his right hand up and as the trashcan came in contact with the claws, it cut like butter. In a flash he was behind me, with his arm so the claws were at my throat.

"Who said anything about being them being fake?" he said. It was his turn to smirk.

"Okay, point taken!" I said defensively, putting my hands up. He stood up straight and walked in front of me. "Why do you want this girl?" I asked curiously, and then I felt myself being pulled back. _Back into the puzzle? _I asked Yugi, I saw him nod and switched out with him. (The ultimate tag-team)

"First off, her name is Hinamori Amu; secondly I am a close friend." As he said that Amu's eyes flittered open, and she looked up at Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto? What I'm I doing here?" she asked then she blushed when she saw Seto holding her Bridal style. She was kind of cute… Well, actually she was really quite beautiful. I saw a blur of Pink, Green, and Blue fly behind her. I didn't ask, though I would later.

"It's okay Amu you'll be okay, Just relax." He said soothingly, and rubbed her hand. She grabbed her purse and handed me her phone. I looked at it, and it had one appointment. I opened the file and saw:

Meet the guardians at 7:30 meeting at

The royal garden, don't be late!

"Find them and tell what happ -." Was all she said before passing out.

Tadase's POV

By now I'm a little worried… It's been two and a half hours, so of course we had started the meeting but no-one was really into it. Everyone was thinking, wondering about Amu. About three months ago I developed a crush on her. But now I'm thinking it might be more than just a crush.

"Yo, kiddy king." Said a calm voice that came from the rafters of the royal garden.

"W-What do you want, you thieving cat!" I said angrily pointing my staff at Tsukiami Ikuto. I had stood up as soon as I heard his voice and character changed with Kiseke. Also as I looked around Kukai had changed with Daichi, and Nagi with Rhythm. They walked defensively to my sides, to show their support.

"Well, I have a message about Amu." He said making his voice purr when he said her name. I gritted my teeth, as he teasingly walked across the rafter beams. Yoru was floating down and relaxed in Kiseke's room of their tiny castle. Kiseke was holding back, focused on Ikuto. "Well, as I was walking down the street, I saw Amu. She turned the corner and," He paused to take a deep breath.

"What happened?" I asked angrily, I saw him groan, as he thought about it.

"A black limo pulled around the corner, as she was crossing the street and well she was hit." He said sadly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be a good person and go to the hospital to see if she is okay." He quickly jumped the beam out the window. It took me a few minutes to calm down, same with Nagi.

I turned around to face them and saw Kukai's face was full of shock and horror. He just stood there, dazed it was painful to watch. After a few minutes I pulled out a chair and pushed him so that he sat in it. As soon as he sat down realization was written all over his face.

"We need to see her!" He got up and ran out the door with Nagi and I on his tale.

Kukai's POV

I ran, and ran and ran till I was tired and then I ran some more. Daichi kept up and didn't complain. Tadase and Nagi had stopped at Tadase's house and got their dad to drive them. They offered me a ride, but I didn't want a ride. I needed to clear my head. All that matters right now is Amu. **(Author's note: Isn't Kukai the sweetest?)**

After 20 minutes of running as fast as I can, I reached the hospital; I ran to the front desk and asked where Hinamori Amu was. Tadase and Nagi ran in behind me. All the nurses were batting their eyelashes at us, and whispering to each other, but I didn't even notice.

"Room 210, floor 2." She said winking at me, but I was too quick to notice. I jetted towards the elevator, and waited for what felt like an eternity. (It was only like 30 seconds.) Finally it came and I hurried inside, with Tadase and Nagi following. The doors started to open and I jumped out as soon as I could squeeze through. Tadase and Nagi were left way behind.

I ran down the hall, and saw the numbers 210. There were three guys sitting outside the door. I was about too open it when a doctor stood in front of me. I tried to push past, he said something but I wasn't listening. Some other doctors push past and one actually held me back, I yelled and stopped but I couldn't get free. They finally just locked the door so I couldn't get past.

I leaned up against the door and slid down it, sighing in defeat. I sniffled, then I actually noticed the other three there. The first one was kind of short, and had wild red, black and yellow spiked hair. He kind of looked like he was arguing with himself… The second was a brown haired guy who looked to be Ikuto's age; he was wearing a long white coat, and had a brief case beside him. The third was probably the youngest; he had dark black hair that was semi-long. He was leaning on the brown haired guy, who was murmuring to him.

Mokuba's POV

The guy was fighting the doctors, and he was yelling. I put my face in Seto's shoulder. It was too hard to watch the pain in his face, the agony he must of felt.

"He will calm down in a minute or two." Seto said rubbing my back. He then sighed and looked over at Yugi.

"I told you not to drive so fast around corners!" He whispered fiercely, he sighed and put his hands over his face.

Then the guy stopped fighting, after they locked the door. He slid down the door and studied us for a moment, probably wondering who the heck we were. Seto noticed this and stood up. He extended his hand out, (all business like) and said

"It's Kaiba, Seto Kaiba." The brown haired stranger slowly eyed him and also stood up before reaching his hand out and shaking his hand.

"Kukai Souma." He then eyed Yugi, and I who so we also stood up. Yugi walked towards Kukai and also extended hand.

"Yugi Motto." He stated, and then nodded. Kukai nodded back and looked at me. I waved half-heartedly.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother." I said, he gave a small smile and leaned on the wall.

"So…" Seto said trying to get a conversation started. " I take it you're a friend of Amu's?"

"_Close _friend." Was all that he said.

Yugi's POV

A few minutes later two boys rounded the corner. The first one had blonde straight hair and pink/purple eyes; he was wearing a blue cape just like Kukai. The second guy, had lomg purple hair, who also has a blue cape.

_What's with the capes? _Yami asked in my head

I ignored his comment. They both looked a little out of breath.

"Kukai, who are these people?" the blonde haired guy asked, eyeing us, and my hair.

"Yugi Motto and yes," I added pointing at my hair. "It's natural." _How many times have we said that? _Yami asked frustrated. _I have no idea, _Was all I replied. Mokuba and Seto also introduced themselves.

"I'm Tadase Hotori, Kings chair of Seiyo High." He said, _So that's what the cape is for… _Yami said smirking, again I did not reply.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's chair." The purple haired guy said. Kukai out of nowhere slumped down on the floor. Out of instinct I tried to grab his arm and keep him from falling but he slipped by.

"When I find those guys that hit Am-" He stopped short and took a deep breath. "I'm going to strangle those jerks then hang them by there toes." I took a nervous glance towards Seto.

"I'm sorry, it was a complete accident! We turned the corner and…." Seto said then shuttered.

"What are you talking abo-" Kukai stopped short hit full force with realization. There was a flash of Green, Yellow, and a star appeared in his hair. He lunged and grabbed Seto. With one quick movement he had flipped their position so that Seto was against the wall. Kukai slammed him against it when a familiar voice came around the corner.

"So how's she doin-" Ikuto stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him.

Ikuto's POV

"So how's she doin-" I stopped short when I saw the scene in front of me. Kukai was holding Seto by the collar against the wall. Tadase was trying to pry Kukai off of Seto, who was shocked and disoriented. Yugi and Nagi were holding Mokuba so he wouldn't attack. Over all it was pretty hectic.


	3. A little call

Two weeks later

Amu had completely healed, and now she was currently learning to duel with Yugi. Seto was helping her with her deck. (Since they were teaching her, he didn't change with Yami. Actually for the past 2 weeks he hadn't switched with Yugi. Neither had Malik and Ryou, but we didn't seem to mind.) Amu was fun to hang around.

Seto and Yugi had to go over to Egypt to help one of their friends,(Bakura) or as Seto says not his friend, but he was required to go. They left two days after the accident and had got back this week, two days ago. I've never been to either of their houses, nor Kaiba corp. They've never been to my school, but they were transferring this next school year. (This is during break. One more days till school starts!)

{Flash Back}

(Amu's POV) I awoke the next day in the hospital to see Kukai sitting slumped in a hospital chair, and he was also holding my hand, I blushed.

"He's been very worried about you all day." A low deep voice said from the back of the room. He stepped forward and instantly I remembered him from somewhere, but I don't remember when or where.

He had short brown hair. His piercing blue eyes drew you towards him, but were also freighting. He was wearing a long floor length white coat that was only covering his shoulders. Underneath he had on a jet black turtle neck, with stylish grey pants. He also had a black belt, with a silver buckle that had K.C. on it. ON the floor next to him was a silver brief case.

"You seem familiar, but I don't remember you… If that makes any sense." I was rambling, he chuckled it was a nice sound.

"I'm Seto Kaiba; I was the one who accidently hit you with my car." His face fell. It made me sad to see him like that.

"Well, I don't care. If it wasn't you it would be someone else." I giggled when I saw the shock on his face before he composed himself to a smirk. "Kaiba, do you know where Tadase-kun is?"

"You mean the blonde little king? He went to get some water." he smirked once more. He sounded just like a blue haired cat that I knew.

"IS there any way you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Are you kidding? Ikuto's one of my best friends." He grinned, then Kukai stirred.

"A-Amu?" he sleepily opened his eyes and excitedly hugged me. "Amu your okay!" I grinned and rested my head one his shoulder, I hugged him back. He composed himself and sat down in his chair, Kaiba snicked so he earned his glare from Kukai.

{End of Flashback}

(Still Amu's POV)

"I summon, Skilled Dark Magician in attack. I also will," I looked over at Kaiba and pointed to the card in my hand. He smirked and nodded. "I will attach Black Pendant to him which will put him at 2400, which is stronger than your Dark Magician Girl. I will attack."

"I'm sorry, but you lost." Yugi said shaking his head. Kaiba almost exploded from behind me.

"Your just mad because you're the Yu-Gi-oh (Yu-Gi-Oh means king of games) and you don't think she could beat you. Your full of cr-"

"Calm down Seto." Yugi said calmly interrupting him. "Dark Magicians effect is, she gains 500 (300 on the real card.) attack points for every dark magician in the grave yard. I had one in there, and she had all three of hers. That puts Dark Magician Girl at 2900."

"Oh." Was all I said. I thought I was doing well, I guess I'm just a rookie after all. "Good card," I sad glumly "I didn't see that coming." I packed up my deck and turned to walk away but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Amu, sorry about that. Here I have two Dark Magician Girls, you can take one." He handed me one of the shiny D.M.G. cards. I heard gasps, so I turned around and saw Marik and Ryou snicker.

"Ooooo. Little Yugi's giving a very special card. Normally he wouldn't even let anyone see, yet have a card from his deck." Marik said teasingly, which made me blush as I turned around.

{Flashback}

"This is Ryou, and Marik." Yugi said motioning towards two people when I ran into him at the park one day. Marik has blonde shoulder length hair, and stormy grey eyes. He was holding a gold rod, with an eye on it. He stashed it away before I got a good look.

"Pleasure," He said in a sly voice, nodding. I looked over at Ryou. He has fluffy white hair that came to below his shoulders. He has big brown eyes, and I noticed he had a necklace with a giant ring and it had the same symbol as Marik's rod.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked in his sweet British voice.

{End of Flash Back)

"Hey, Kaiba?" I asked trying to ignore Marik's comment.

"You know, you can call me Seto." HE said turning around to look out the library window. I heard stifled laughter from behind. Marik was sitting on the couch holding his stomach, his face was turning red. Then he burst out laughing.

"What is wrong with the world these days? Yugi giving away cards, and Seto being friendly! Next thing you know Mokuba will run in here and tell Amu all his friends has a crush on her!" He smirked, trying not to laugh any more.

Out of nowhere Mokuba runs in and ran right into me, and blushes. _Blushes? _

"S-sorry Amu. Guess what!" He said excitedly, after stuttering. "All my friends have HUGE crushes on you!" I looked over at Malik with my mouth gaping open. Marik's mouth was hanging open wider than mine, Seto snickered and Yugi smacked his head, while Ryou was on the rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's…" I said trying to find the right words. "Nice?" He grinned then unfortunately he also said.

"Also their waiting outside for you!" He smirked; he looked a lot like Seto when he did that. Sure enough when I looked outside the window, about 25-30 boys Mokuba's age were pressed against the window.

"How many friends do you have?" I asked as I smacked my head. He snickered as he ran out the door.

"Mokuba, dinner at 6:30. Don't be late." Seto said standing next to the door he put a hand on Mokuba's head and ruffled his hair.

"Okay big brother!" He said sweetly hugging his brother. Seto lightly put his arms around his waist, and then pushed him towards the door.

"Have fun." He said smiling, then he turned around; I took a step towards him.

"Awwwww! Brotherly love!" I said batting my eye lids. This comment made Yugi, Marik, and Ryou laugh so hard that they fell out of their chairs. I soon joined in but I held onto the table before I fell. Seto didn't look pleased but, he didn't complain. He just picked a random book and skimmed through it.

I packed my stuff up, and turned towards the guys, who had long sense recovered and were getting their stuff together.

"See you tomorrow at school." I said as I walked out the door, after of course they replied. I squealed as I was quickly surrounded by Mokuba's friends. "Ummm guys? I'll be right back." I said quickly and pushed past them till I was at the door. "You guys stay out here." I said quickly again before I could get ambushed again, I ran inside and slammed the door. I walked into the room and ran right into Yugi and I tripped but Seto and Ryou caught both my arms and helped me up.

"Sorry, to bother you but…" I said drooping my head, its so embarrassing to ask them such a silly question. "Mokuba's friends just attacked me so I was wondering if you guys could wa-"

"With you to your house?" Seto asked smirking, which irritated me. "Okay, I guess we can." Yugi smiled his loving encouraging smile, and Ryou and Marik nodded and smiled.

"I'm so-" I started before I was interrupted, by a certain tri-colored haired boy.

"Sorry for bothering us?" Yugi grinned "Its no problem at all."

"Are yo-" I started again.

"You sure?" Ryou asked just saying it to annoy me.

"Let me guess Ma-" I started once more before I was interrupted again

"Malik is going to finish my sentence too?" Marik imitated my voice and snickered.

"You guys-" I started hoping to get a full sentence in.

"Are annoying!" Marik, Yugi, Ryou, AND Seto said at the exact same time.

I stormed over and opened the window it was a two story drop, but if I character change with Ran I can make it. I made sure Ran, Miki, Su, and the egg Dia stayed in my bag and out of their sight. The guardians and I have an idea that they can see them. I character changed and jumped out of the window. I happily heard the guys gasp, and ran out the window.

As I got to the bottom I did a quick flip and landed on one knee to help absorb the impact. The guys had quickly ran door and they ran over to me. Yugi put his hand on my shoulder, I smacked it off. (What they didn't know is this is how I get revenge. Ignore them for a bit, and then scare them. That's what I call revenge.)

I turned and did my very best smirk, which is almost better than Seto's and Ikuto's put together. I ran off. My phone buzzed I flipped it open, it was a call from my life long crush! My king, Tadase. I eagerly clicked talk.

'Hello?' I asked sweetly

'Hey, it's Tadase.' He replied his voice full if excitement.

'I know. What's up, Tadase-kun?'

'Will you meet me at the park, there is something important I need to talk to you about.'

**Any guesses what it will be about? If you have a guess just click the green rectangle down there! Please Review; your awesome comments give me fuel to keep writing! I might even post the next one tonight! ;) Hehehe Just press it! **


	4. Giggling and Confessions

**Don't worry Tadase haters! Just keep reading it will get better. Here is a random note that half way through typing; I thought I might want to tell you this. **

**Tadase, Kukai, and Nagi briefly met Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba, so it's natural for them to forget about them after 2 weeks.**

I ran into the park and saw Tadase sitting calmly on the bench. He smiled his heart-lurching smile and waved for me to sit beside him. I sat down and took in deep breaths, Tadase rubbed my back and I looked up.

"Amu, are you okay?" he asked his face full of worry I blushed and nodded. I took a few more deep breaths, and composed myself.

"So what do you want to talk about Tadase-kun?" I asked nervously, staring at a random patch of dirt.

"W-well, I-I don't know how to explain so I will show you," He said as calmly as he could. He tilted my chin up and looked in my eyes; his face came closer till our noses were touching. I could feel his warm breath on mine. He broke the distance and kissed me. I kissed him back a little, finally after a few minutes he pulled back. We were both breathing hard.

"Let me guess, that was for Amulet Heart?" I asked coldly, not even blushing. He looked as though I had slapped him.

"I'm sorry, I deserved that comment. I realized YOU are Amulet Heart, and much more! I think Amulet Heart was just an excuse though. You remember when I told you I felt it was wrong, because we were both fellow guardians, I don't know what made me say Amulet Heart. I was just embarrassed that maybe you, didn't like me anymore because of the first day I met you, and I flatly turned you down. I don't want to run away anymore! Will you be my girlfriend, Amu?" I was blushing so hard, he was too but it wasn't as noticeable.

"Well said Tadase!" Kiseke said as he floated by. (Sorry, I had to add that! Kiseke was so cute when he said that in episode 74.)

"Yes, Tadase-kun I will." I grinned at him, and he smiled back. I leaned against the bench and sighed.

"Amu is something wrong?" he asked sitting up more and leaning on his elbow.

"No, it just… nevermind..." I said sitting up and tuning towards him and putting one of knees up and leaned my head down on it.

"You know, I will get it out of you eventually, so you might as well tell me now." He said slyly scooting towards me a little. I laughed; I'm not giving up that easily.

"I don't think you can." I laughed again, and then I giggled when he lunged at me and started tickling my sides. I squealed in between giggles. He was laughing too, uncontrollably. I jumped up, and he followed, picked me up and started tickling me again.

"OKAY –giggle- I GIVE-giggle- UP!" I said holding my sides from his reach, and because they hurt from laughing so much. "All I was thinking was, how long. How long I have been waiting for you do and say those things." I quickly changed the subject. "So Tadase-kun, what made you decide to tell me now?"

"Well…" He actually looked embarrassed, "I saw you hanging out with some guys earlier and I got jealous…" I laughed, not at him but of what happened earlier.

"That's sweet Tadase, Today I found out twenty-seven 5th graders are in love with me." I said sheepishly. I was a freshman in high school, so there was no chance of that happening, thankfully he knew that.

"Oh, you never told me I had competition!" He joked, and grabbed my hand and we walked aimlessly around the streets, talking and laughing as we went. My phone buzzed,. It was my parents, and I needed to be home in 15 minutes. We started on our way towards my house. When we were on the corner to my house I stopped.

"If my parents see I've been with you, they will freak so I will leave here. Bye Tadase-kun." I said shyly.

"Thanks for hearing me out Amu." He leaned in a kissed me again. It was more intense the second time.

"Farwell, Amu" I shivered as he purred my name. "I will walk you to school tomorrow." He pecked my lips again before he waved and turned and ran towards his house.

I sighed watching my king go, and I walked in the house

The next day I got up and put on my normal uniform and my red guardian cape. (**Author's note: Amu decided wearing the cape wasn't so bad.) **I ran outside and waited patiently for Tadase to come. I only waited 2 minutes before the blonde showed up with his chara floating behind them.

"Hey Amu." He greeted with his warm smile. I stood up and greeted him to. "Let's go!" He smiled again, making my heart lurch. He grabbed my hand and we started on our way. My charas flew over to Kiseke and started playing tag.

"I think my charas have a crush on Kiseke." I giggled and he smiled. "I don't think he notices though."

"I don't like Kiseke that way, I am currently dating Daichi." Ran said and blushed as she flew by.

"RAN! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily, my parenting instincts taking over. Tadase started laughing. "Does Kukai know?"

"Well, actually he was the one who suggested it." She said a small smirk was slightly hidden as she flushed a pinkish color. We neared the school, where it split of three ways, one the Royal Garden. The second path was the school, and the third was the sports field.

"Don't hurt him too much!" Tadase waved as he turned towards the Garden. I ran over to the sports field and saw Kukai playing soccer with some friends and they were coming over to the side I was on. I jumped up, and sat on the top of the goal ( after of corse I character changed. Kukai had the ball and was going towards the goal. He was focusing on the goal, not what was on top of it.

A player from the other team was gaining on him, so he shot trying to make it in. On the last second, I flipped down and caught it with one hand. Kukai stepped forward and yelled, "Nice one Amu!" The rest of the team agreed and gave me a high five. I suddenly remembered what I came here for.

"Kukai," I said in a scary stern voice. The rest of the team got silent, and Kukai looked amused. "I need to talk to you. Let's just say it's about Daichi and Ran." That was all I had said, because it's not like I could say, 'Hey Kukai! Why didn't you tell me our chara are dating?' Because well, the soccer team was still there. Kukai rubbed the back of his head, and started stepping towards the garden.

'Ummm, about that… I GOTTA GO!" HE suddenly ran by me and grabbed his stuff, slipped on his cape, and ran towards the garden.

"That's right you better run!" I said threateningly as I chased after him. I almost reached him right as he ran through the garden doors. (The Royal Garden added a room with a like two couches and a TV. where we could hang out and be more comfortable.) I ran in after him, to find him sitting on the couch with Nagi. (He was trying not to laugh.) on one of the other couches, and Tadase was getting the tea from the kitchen.

I walked calmly over to Kukai, and grabbed his tie and jerked him up wards and against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said through gritted teeth. He grinned as he saw how close we were. I released his shirt and stepped back. I heard Nagi snicker, so as I was walked by his couch I hit him lightly upside the head. I walked over to my couch and laid down so my legs were up and I was resting my head on the arm rest. I closed my eyes and thought about Dia and when she would hatch. I felt my legs being lifted up, so I peeked through one eye. Tadase had slipped in so my legs were on my lap and he was sitting beside me.

"Whoa, Tadase!" I said as I almost fell off the couch. He grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall, and I laughed, when I saw Kukai's face. He just realized he had been flirting with the King's girlfriend.

"Kukai, if mouth was open any wider I could fit a watermelon inside!" I joked Nagi was rolling on the floor. Kukai straightened up, and smirked.

"We have 5 minutes till we get to walk through the square." Kukai grinned, we all knew this was one of his favorite parts of being a guardian. Five minutes of Tadase flirting, Kukai singing, and Nagi laughing we all got up to walk through the school yard.

**Please leave a comment; think of a happy moment. Every time someone leaves a comment, its like a happy moment for me. **

**Also If you have any ideas, I will gladly take them into consideration.**

**UP NEXT:**

**New guardian members?**

**Sleep over?**

**And ONE BIG surprise (in either the next one, or the one after!)**


	5. VOTE NOW!

**I'm kind of confused right now so I need your help! I need you to vote which pairing I should go with for this Su-Gi-Oh. (Shugo chara/Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**VOTE NOW! The options are:**

**Amu and Kukai**

**Amu and Ikuto**

**Amu and Seto**

**Amu and Nagi**

**Amu and Yugi**

**Amu and Yami Yugi **

**Amu and Ryou **

**Amu and Yami Bakura**

**Amu and Tadase**

**Amu and Yami Malik**

**Amu and Marik**

**Okay! Amu has like 11 choices! IM SO JEALOUS!!!! Place your vote now!!!! I'm not going to update till I get at least 8 votes, so VOTE NOW! Just press the green button! It's not that hard!!! Just follow my complimentary arrows. (-Audience chants Ooooo and Aaaaaa's-)**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Introductions

**OMG if you like Shugo Chara here is a HILARIOUS VIDEO! .com/watch?v=FbNmzir-jdY**

**It is fan-dubbed but she made it different than the stupid ones people make. ITS SO FREGGIN FUNNY! If you watch it please review me and tell me what you think.**

Normal POV

Four magnificent people walked down the street and into the school yard, and everyone stepped out of there way and started murmuring amongst themselves. They walked past Seto, Marik, Ryou, and Yugi who were ALL opened mouthed and staring intently at them.

Set's POV

They stepped onstage as all the students filled around and took their seats along with me and the gang. The blonde one grabbed the microphone.

"Good Morning Seiyo High! I'm Tadase Hotori Kings Chair." He bowed and all the girls gawked, giggled and gave a round of applause. He passed the microphone to the purple haired guy, (Author's note, he doesn't remember who they were.)

"Hello! I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's chair!" He bowed and also the entire girl student body coed over him to. He passed it over to the Brown haired guy.

"Hello and Good Morning! I'm Kukai Souma, Co-Joker's chair!" He winked and did thumbs up, which made the girls freak out. He passed the microphone to Amu.

"Welcome Back! I'm Amu Hotori Co-Joker's chair!" She winked and all the guys started to get woozy. Seto smirk this was going to be a fun year. They went on throughout the speech. Near the end Amu got the microphone.

"We would like to introduce this year's eight new students!" She introduced the first four and they stood up awkwardly and waved or something that made them socially awkward. "I would like to also Introduce, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto, and Ryou Bakura.

We all stood up and everyone gasped as they slowly figured out who we were. I smirked when I heard a bunch of girls whisper things like, 'The Duel Hotties' or 'There so hot! Especially Kaiba!'

"We would also like to offer them positions as the official guardian council, if they except." She looked down at us with hopeful eyes.

We nodded and Yugi even said, "We would love to!" It ended and everyone started on their way to class. I went over to Ikuto and we walked to class. I was really surprised to find Amu and Little King holding hands as they walked to class.

Classes passed by slowly, and finally it was lunch time. I went along with Ikuto, Yugi, Marik, and Ryou to go get our lunch and take it to the Royal Garden place-thingy. As we entered the kitchen we saw Amu sitting on the counter with Tadase in front of her with a hand on either side. Amu had one hand playing with his hair. I gagged to get their attention, and Kukai walked by, and said.

'I know it's so weird." He smirked as her walked over and put his food on the table and started eating. Nagi and I joined him and started eating our rice. Soon enough the love bugs came out and started eating too. Ryou, Marik, and Yugi had been admiring the structure, but finally managed to sit down too. We talked, laughed (Well I didn't laugh I smirked.) and had a great time. Tadase and Amu excused themselves and went to go on a walk. After a few minutes I told everyone I was going to find a quiet place to read my book.

I walked around aimlessly and almost sat down below a shady tree, when I saw Amu and Tadase making out on a bench.

**This is part 1 of a 3 part marathon. I'm trying really hard to post at least three chapters today because, well its easier to understand AFTER you read it. The next one is a scene from the guardian's POV, but 3****rd**** part is the same scene, but in the Yu-Gi-Oh guys POV… If that makes any sense. **


	7. Death Rebel Awaits

**Chapter 6: Death Rebel Awaits**

(-Amu's POV-)

Three days later, at school I excitedly ran to the auditorium with Tadase hand in hand. We dropped hands as we walked on stage and to the microphone. He started the normal announcements, and I drifted into thought. (Luckily she doesn't make that weird face when she's in her own world. She has her normal 'cool & spicy' look) Tadase and I have been so happy together, we held hands, spent long hours on the phone, and even kissed… a lot. Everything seems perfect! I focused back on the speech.

"On Friday, we guardians would like to invite you all to our new annual sleepover!" He stopped talking to let this sink in. "We will have a movie, confession session, cheesy I know, and a huge pillow fight." He went on explaining the details, I saw Seto, Ryou, and Yugi in the crowd and I gave them a smile. They all smiled back, except Seto he just smirked. (Like always) I looked over and saw just of the school grounds Marik was burning a poor lump, I wasn't so sure if it was alive or not, but it kind of looked like a bird. He was laughing his evil laugh and everyone looked at him. I laughed silently. Kukai got the microphone from Tadase.

"We would also like to reintroduce some of the Ex-guardians! Welcome to the stage, Kairi, and Rima! They will be staying here for 2 weeks, and they will be present through the sleepover. " I grinned as everyone gasped in surprise as Rima, and Kairi walked on stage. I hugged them both and linked arms with Rima who happily grinned up at me.

Our meeting ended and us guardians, council, a walked to the garden to start our meeting.

"When you guys are here, you will still be part of the guardians." I said smiling at Kairi, and Rima. Kairi gasped and blushed deeply.

"Thank you, J-joker!" he said happily.

"Am I missing something?" Seto asked looking at me weirdly. Kairi blushed even harder and I giggled

We sat at a really long table, on one side were Nagi, Tadase, Me, Kukai, Rima, Kairi and on the other was Ryou, Marik, Yugi and Seto. We started our meeting as usual and out of nowhere, we guardians sensed an X-egg presence, well actually multiple X-eggs. Tadase stopped in mid sentence and looked at us and nodded. The guardians and I stood up at the exact same time. The guys looked at us alarmed.

"There is an emergency, and we must take the call stay here we will be back soon." I yelled as we ran out the door. We ran out to the school yard and I paused to let my charas out of my bag. Ran was the first one out, and she started floating, dangerously fast towards the soccer field.

"This way Amu-Chan!" she yelled as Daichi, Rhythm, Kiseke, Miki, and Suu floated ahead to look at the scene. Kukai being the sports person he is, he ran ahead of me a few feet. We finally ran around the corner to see come face-to-face with the disaster.

"Ikuto!" I yelled as I saw Ikuto playing his violin, the sweet sad notes brought thousands of X-eggs around him, they turned and floated mad circles around him. His eyes looked up at me, they were pure black. _He's being controlled again._ I thought sadly. I looked over at the rest of the guardians and nodded.

"My heart, UNLOCK!" We all chanted make the unlocking gesture with our hands. Millions of colors filled the sky around us. We all yelled out the charas we are going to chara change with. (Note; they transform in the air.

"Ran!"

"Daichi!"

"Kiseke!"

"Mushashi"

"KusuKusu"

"Rhythm!"

"Character Transformation, Sky Jack!" Kukai finished transforming first, as always. He was wearing his brown shoes, with awesome light yellow pants with two belts, one brown and the other green. He was wearing his cool awesome green button shirt, which was buttoned only half way so you could see his white undershirt. His green goggles were planted firmly on his head, with his awesome skateboard/snowboard he was ready to go.

"Character Transformation, Beat Jumper!" Nagi yelled together with Rhythm. He was wearing his cool blue/purple basketball uniform, his purple hair flowing behind him gracefully. He has blue boots with awesome wings on the heels, that not only look cool but help him jump higher.

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royal!" Tadase said extending his hand and winked. He was wearing a really frilly, but awesome king's outfit, with long open sleves (that was also covered in frills) in his left hand, he loosly held his Royal Rod in his left hand. He always felt self-consesence in it, but sense the guardian's and I supported his frillyness, he is a bit more comfortable.

"Character Trasnformation, Clown Drop." Rima whispered, as she transformaed into her cute clown dress, and her red bow on her head.

"Character Transformation, Samurai Soul." Kairi said as he clashed his swrods together. He was wearing his samurai training outfit. His vail mysteriously stayed on his head without falling off.

We all landed firmly and lightly on the ground. I held my pink pompoms at the ready, and to my left Tadase held his royal staff, Nagi was twirling his basketball on his finger, and Rima held three bowling pins in each of her tiny hands. To my right, Kairi had unsheathed his Samurai Sword, and Kukai had his soccer ball at his feet.

Before any of us could attack, Ikuto lowered his violin, and Transformed with his random black X-egg to make Death Rebel. Yoru sat underneath the tree and was crying so Miki and Suu went over to comfort him. Ikuto's violin slowly shifted into a _____. Kukai grabbed his skateboard, and I got on behind him and nodded. He glided over and around Ikuto forcing binds to come around him. Unfortunately we forgot about the X-eggs, so they broke the chain sending us sprawling. Kukai and I hit the wall hard, and after a few seconds I gasped in pain as I saw Kukai lying beside me, kiss head was bleeding. He gave a small smile to show he was okay.

Ikuto send a blast of Dark Magic towards us and I cringed for the pain that never did come. Tadase was standing as kingly as ever in front of me, and then he used his Holey Crown magic to rebound the magic towards Ikuto. But before it could hit him, his eggs protected him once more. They had made an orb around him protecting our every move against him. Rima sent juggling party but none of it did any good. Kairi used his sword to slash through the eggs, but all they did we weave around him. Nagi used his basketball, but nothing seemed to work. Kairi used his sword, but they just weaved in and out mockingly. After thirty minutes of trying I finally decided to use a different tactic.

I ran as fast as I could towards Ikuto, and used my skates to crash through the millions of X-eggs that had now gathered.

"IKUTO!" I yelled grabbing his arms, and I forced him to look at me. His eyes went back to the midnight blue color.

"A-amu!" He stuttered before dropping his violin and putting both his hands to his temple. "OW! My head," He was panting loudly "Hurts."

"Its okay, just resist them. They are trying to control you again," I didn't get to saw anything else before he moaned loudly and his eyes went pure black again. I could see him resisting, but it did not good. He transformed again to Death rebel and knocked me backwards out of his egg's circle and against the walls once more. I could see the guardians running towards me, but it looked as if they were moving slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto, Marik, Yugi, and Ryou running towards me too. I looked ahead and saw a blur of orange, no it was yellow, yes defiantly yellow.

As it got closer I saw it was my diamond chara egg. I gasped as it started to crack open. The top and bottom flew off to show my diamond chara.

"Hello Amu-Chan, I'm Dia. Believe in yourself, in your inner radiance." Dia said her golden/orange pigtails bouncing as she neared me. She has a gold mic. on her head, along with her white headband with the diamond. She was also wearing a yellow top, with a matching yellow skirt. Her white boots shone in the sunlight.

"MY HEART UN-LOCK!" I yelled confidently. There was a bright flash of light as I transformed. I felt a surge of enrgy flow throught my vains, like ive never felt before. "Character Transformation, Amulet Diamond." I said as I floated up in the air. (I'm not going into detail, I'm tired of describing character transformations.)

**Authors NOTE!; I actually finished posting this 8/14/09, but I went camping with my aunt and Uncle so I didn't get to post this as soon as I was done. A few notes that will help this be a little, more understanding.**

**-Dia has not hatched yet, so in the 'final battle' between Utau and Amu, Dia had not hatched.**

**-Rima has moved over to a new school in hopes to become a comedian one day.**

**-Kairi left to Japan to join a Samurai school, to learn more about the Samurai's tradition.**

**-I have no idea what happened to Yaya. So USE YOUR IMAGINATION! :) She could be in the lost sea, looking for underwater candy. She could be on top of MT. Everest enjoying her candy in the cold. She could be swimming in a pool full of candy. THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! (---ha-ha, that's a candy joke!)**


	8. Suspicious

**Okay, here are the current standings for Amu and his companion. 1**

**Yami Yugi has 5 votes**

**Seto Kaiba has 5 votes**

**Marik Ishtar has 5 votes**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi has 3 votes**

**Ryou Bakura has 2 votes**

**Kukai Souma has 1 vote**

**Tadase has 0 votes (: D he-he-he-he)**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki has 0 votes**

**Kairi Sanjou has 0 votes**

**IF you want your favorite couple to win, VOTE NOW! If you put, "I vote for Marik. Ikuto is hot too!" I will put a vote for both!**

**If there is any Tadase fan out there, I am sorry, if any of this makes you upset.**

I dropped on the ground and Kukai, being the first at everything ran towards me and to my side. "You okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Let's do this thing." I said asked he agreed. Kairi, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi and I stood in front of the trillions of X-eggs that had gathered.

(Note: All of their attacks were done at the same time.)

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled as she through her bowling pins towards the X-eggs.

"Holey Crown!" Tadase yelled as he threateningly pointed his royal rod towards the massive group of X-eggs.

"Beat Dunk!" Nagi said as he jumped as high as he could into the sky, with the aid of his boots and threw dunked his ball towards the X-eggs.

"Final Shot!" Kukai yelled spinning and kicking the ball as hard as he could towards the unexpecting X-eggs.

Rima's juggling pins surrounded the eggs; Tadase's White light flew and held them tighter. Nagi's dunk cleansed a few. Kairi said a few ancient words and the 20 closest eggs purified. Kukai's soccer ball wrapped around the eggs that had escaped.(I KNOW, Kairi really can't do that, but this is a fan fiction!)

"Amu!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I looked around and saw Yugi, Seto, Marik, and Ryou about 7 yards away.

"GUYS MOVE!" I yelled as Ikuto charges towards them. In a flash, they all had their Duel Monster's deck out. They pulled the card of the top of their decks.

"I summon," They chanted as they each held up a card in front of them. (They didn't even need to look at the cards.)

"Dark Magician!" Yugi said, but his voice was deeper and he instantly was 5 inches taller. _Suspicious_

"Blue eyes white dragon!" Seto said smirking, his eyes glinted and he looked even more mature. If that's even possible…. _Suspicious_

"Helpoemer!" Marik shouted. It kind of looks like he was even more evil than before. Also IF that's even possible… _Suspicious_

"Dark Necrophia!" Ryou growled. Wait, growled? This is not the sweet like Ryou I know! _Suspicious _

Out of nowhere, Dark Magician, Blue eyes white dragon, Helpoemer, and Dark Necrophia shimmered from the air and took their battle stances. I stared in awe as I watched Ikuto stumble backwards. Taking my chance, I turned back towards the captured X-eggs.

"__________" (Whatever Amu's Dia power is called.)I yelled as I put my hands over my head and made a diamond, and a bright dazzling light flew from my hands over towards the X-eggs. The eggs cleansed instantly, and I looked over at the guys, and Rima. "You okay?" They nodded. Ikuto stumbled forward, his eyes still possessed.

"Ikuto," I said and I stumbled forward, and I ran over to him, along the way I changed back to normal.

"AMU!" Kukai yelled trying to get him away from me. Ikuto ran fast towards me, and swung his violin/weapon thingy (I shall call it a sword) towards me fast. I heard all the guys trying to run to me. They wouldn't, make it in time. I just stood there, and calmly closed my eyes, waiting for the pain…. Nothing happened, so I peeked out of one eye to see Ikuto in front of me his sword inches from my head, his arms were shaking. He was resisting, his eyes kept changing from Black, to Mid-night blue. I put one of my hands on his cheek. Instantly, like a cure his eyes stayed the blue, and he dropped his sword and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Amu," He purred still breathing hard. "I could never hurt you." He untransformed. I pulled back, and saw all of the guardians, staring at me wide-eyed.

**I KNOW I KNOW! It's a short chapter but, please forgive me!!! Please?**

**I still need votes! So please either click the green button below, or leave me a msg. The current standings are most likely aways updated on my account homepage.**

**Click away!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**CLICK IT MAN! CLICK IT!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Invitations

**Sorry about not updating, most likely I will only be able to update on the weekends. Today was the last day of volleyball tryouts, and guess what???? I MADE THE TEAM!!! *happy dance!**

**Marik Ishtar has 6 votes**

**Seto Kaiba has 6 votes**

**Yami Yugi has 5 votes**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi has 5 votes**

**Kukai Souma has 4 votes**

**Ryou Bakura has 2 votes**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki has 1 votes**

**Kairi Sanjou has 0 votes**

**Tadase has 0 votes (: D he-he-he-he)**

**(Ikuto ran off and didn't say anything.)**

"Ummm… I guess we all have some explaining to do…." Seto said shaking his head as we all walked over back the garden.

"I guess we do…" I said slightly embarrassed. I thought it would work not telling them… I guess not.

Tadase and Kukai told them about Shugo Charas. After that, the guys explained about the millennium items. There are 7 millennium items, and one priest item.

Yugi holds the Millennium Puzzle

Marik has the Millennium Rod

Ryou has the Millennium Ring

Marik's older sister has the Millennium Necklace

Maximillion Pegasus has the Millennium Eye

Shadi has the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale

And

Seto holds the priests mark on his arm. (A.N: I know I made this up, it's a fanfiction for crying out loud!)

The millennium items posse's spirits from many millenniums ago, and when they chose they switch bodies with their host.

"That's cool! I want to see!" Kukai said jumping up and down I gave a small giggle of how immature he looked. He stopped jumping realizing this too.

"Okay." Yugi said as he grabbed his puzzle. "YU-GI-OH!" He yelled as he transformed in front of our very eyes. Ryou and Marik transformed to. His outfit that once looked a little big on him now fit perfectly. 'Yami' as he called him cracked his neck. He was taller than me now. "Okay, so who am I dueling…?" He said in a deep pharaoh like voice. He looked around before swearing. "YUGI!" He yelled to himself. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRANSFORMING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" he yelled before looking over at me. "Well, who do we have here?" He said as he gentle lifted my chin up.

"A-Amu Hinamori…" I said stuttering. He gave a deep heartwarming laugh and to my hand and kissed it.

"I am Yami." He stepped back and glared towards 'Ryou' or at least who I thought that was. Now he was taller and he was… how can you put this…. More-evil-looking. He looked up and his eyes caught mine, our eyes connected for a moment and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"I'm Bakura." He returned Yami's glare and I heard Yami mutter something about a tomb robber.

"HELLO?" 'Marik' yelled so loud I jumped as I turned towards him. He was sneering, and his eyes were tinted with red. "I'm Malik." I looked over at Seto. He was had his eyes closed as he was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I am," He said in a deep voice, "Priest Set." He opened his eyes and I felt a pang as my heart leaped when our eyes met. He looked stunned to for a second but quickly recovered. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tight. Finally after a minute he let his fists drop and he opened his eyes slowly. He was normal Seto now. "So explain your 'situation'.

We explained how well all had 'guardians' that were what we wanted to become. We let them read the picture book that explained it. Right after we showed it to them, the chairman came in.

"Hey." He said cheerily as he walked a stood behind Tadase and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me, and I took this as an invitation to speak. We explained everything that went on. He nodded the whole time.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at Camp Greenville, and I wanted to know if you, and the council wanted to go with me. It's for three nights, and you have permission to skip school." He looked at each of us.

"I can't go, I have my Joke Classes after school…" Rima said and gave a small sad smile.

"That's okay . Can everyone else come?" The chairman asked nervously. We all nodded. "Okay meet here at 12:00?" We nodded again. "Okay, see you guys later."

"Okay, well I am headed home." I said as I turned around.

"I'll walk you home." Kukai said before Tadase could object he pulled me out of the door.

**There was a Kukai, Seto, and Yami moments!**


	10. 24 hours with Kukai and Ikuto

**Just a quick authors note here! Just because Kukai and Amu (and the rest of the guardians) are in a different grade, they still have the same classes and homerooms stuff like that. UTAU IS IN THE SAME HOMEROOM AS KUKAI TADASE AND AMU!**

Chapter 9

Kukai and I walked down the street aimlessly talking about random stuff.

"And that my friend is why Daichi is not allowed to have ketchup…" He said sighing. I shuttered who knew such a little chara could do such things. Daichi just floated and looked at Kukai sheepishly. I looked over at Ran who was laughing quietly along with Suu and Miki. "But that's nothing compared to what he did with the mustard…" Daichi turned around quickly and flew as fast as he could to Kukai. He grabbed his face.

"YOU WOULDENT, DON'T YOU DARE!" He said seriously. Kukai laughed and plucked him off of his face. He shoved him forward again.

"Well, I think I will…" He said pretend thinking again. For the next five minutes Kukai told me the mustard story. All I'm saying is it evolved Mustard, Hair, and a tooth brush. I shuttered again, Kukai noticed this and laughed.

"Oh by the way, did you know I'm dating Utau?" He said shyly rubbing his head. I shook my head slowly. I felt a knot grow in the middle of my stomach._ What is this feeling? Anger… No… Sadness… maybe… Jealousy? Ye- NO! _ Kukai is like my brother right? I don't like him that way… Do I? NO I DO NOT!!! It's not like he would like me anyway. I HAVE MY KING! Tadase… DON'T FORGET ABOUT HIM!

"That's cool!" I said hiding, well whatever I was feeling. I think he knows me a little, too well… He stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"What wrong?" Kukai said seriously. "Tell me the truth." I laughed trying hard to be cheery.

"It's nothing." I walked up to my doorstep. "Want to come in?" He nodded as we walked in the house. My dad freaked out again, and ran away. (To the bathroom) Kukai never had experienced this before looked really confused. As we rounded the corner to my bedroom, he finally spoke.

"What's up with your dad?" He asked as I opened my door. I walked in with Kukai following.

"He did that when I came over too." Ikuto said calmly as he lounged on my bed reading a manga on my bed. Kukai looked alarmed again, I just eyed Ikuto wearily. I sat on the bed and just pushed Ikuto off the bed. He landed unfortunately on a bean bag. So he just situated himself onto the bean bag instead. Kukai took a seat beside me, where Ikuto once was and looked at Ikuto strangely. Ikuto started to pout.

"Hey Amu? Why didn't you knock him off the bed too???" He lay on his side and propped his head up by his arm. I sighed, and looked down at the blue haired Neko.

"One," I said holding up one finger, as if I was talking to a kindergartener. "He is not a blue haired perverted cat. Two," I held up another finger, "He is not a blue haired perverted cat, and last but not least, he is not a blue haired perverted cat!"

Kukai just laughed as Ikuto mumbled some words that were unintelligible. About an hour and a half passed as Ikuto and Kukai made me laugh and had random competitions, yes they had a burping contest. I'm just going to say one thing. NEVER EVER, UNDER ANY SERCUM STANCES, GIVE DAICHI COKE!

Ikuto decided he was going to spend the night. Kukai laughed and told me he would see me later tonight. He laughed even harder when he saw I was confused. He just laughed and walked out the door. After a thirty minutes later, I heard knocking at my window, Ikuto who was looking at pictures of my and Ami on my bed jumped up quickly, only to be knocked down again. Kukai whizzed past on his skateboard, with his mini me on his heels. He landed and unchara changed. He looked up and saw he had knocked Ikuto over he slapped high fives with Daichi.

"That's 100 points!" He said laughing as Ikuto started rubbing his back. It turns out; Kukai also decided he also wanted to spend the night. I took the bed, and Kukai and Ikuto took the floor.

The next morning I awoke and rubbed my eyes. I almost screamed in surprise what I woke up to. Ikuto and Kukai were on either side of me. Their arms ringed around me. I was pretty embarrassed, but happy to see they were both still asleep. I quickly slipped out, and put Ikuto's arms around Kukai's neck and Kukai's arms around Ikuto's waist. I laughed as silently as I could, with my charas, who finally left the room because of the funny scene that was going on in front of them.

I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and I got my school stuff together early. I finally decide it's time to wake the 'love birds' up.

"Ready guys?" I mouthed to Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. They all nodded and jumped up in down in anticipation. "Come on love birds wake up!" I said as I started to shake them awake.

"Amu!" Ikuto complained shutting his eyes tighter. "I don't want to get up!" He opened his eyes to see Kukai's face inches away from his own! "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled as he fell backwards off the bed… again.

"Why are you freaking out? Kukai IS your boyfriend." I said as seriously as possible. Kukai looked appalled at me. I looked at them like they were first graders. "Do you not remember anything?" Their foreheads burrowed as they began to think harder.

"JUST KIDING!" I said as they began to think even harder.

"I think Ikuto was going to wet himself, he was thinking so hard!" Ran said as she giggled and jumped up and down. After 20 minutes they had took showers and changed and were ready for school.

Normal POV

Seto, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou were all walking to school when they saw Amu walk out of her house, they waited to cross the street as cars went whizzing by. Out of nowhere, Kukai and Ikuto jumped out of Amu's window and joined her as she walked down the sidewalk.

Seto and the rest of the council just decided they would just walk to school on their own today.

**I love you Daichi! IF you haven't noticed I am a huge Kukai fan!**

**3 Kukai 3 Daichi 3**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**You can get your own Daichi!**

**Daichi- WHAT? I'm not free! I'm worth $1,000,000,000,000!**

**Kukai- That's a lot of Zeros…..**

**Me: I know you are Daichi… I just said that to get them to vote! Jeeze, your such a vegetable!**

**Daichi- *giggle* A cabbage to be exact!**

**VOTE NOW! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. A day at the Souma House

**I cant even begin to apologize…. IM SORRRRRYYYY! I haven't updated for months! It makes me feel so bad! I left it at a horrible place….. (I hate Tadase!!!!!)**

**Recapp!!!!!!!! **

**~Tadase and Amu are dating :( **

**~Kukai are Utau Dating **

**~The Guardians are going to Camp Greenville, (except for Rima) and Ikuto found out and is planning on attending….. **

**~Nagi has told everyone about Nades (Girl Nagi)**

**~Seto, Marik, Yugi, and Bakura…… well nothing have really happened with them…… But they will not be in this chapter!!!!**

**~I reread my story and now I know my chapters were WAY WAY too short…. I am changing that.**

Shugo Chara/ Yugioh Ch. 9

Kukai and Nagi had made their way over to Amu's house later that day after school. Nagi had already packed, but Kukai; being the procrastinator we all know he can be, had not packed yet. Nagi knocked on the door, and Ami answered.

"Onnnnee-san!" Ami shrieked looking back inside. "Nii-chan and some other boy is here to see you!" Kukai grinned cheekily before picking Ami up and spinning her in a circle.

"Hey Ami!" Kukai said setting her down "It's been awhile." He said grinning like the fool he was. (A**/N (:** )

"Hi, I'm Nagi! Let me guess, you're the Ami everyone's been talking about!" Nagi said with a heartwarming smile. Ami instantly fell for him as well. That would make Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai AND Nagi.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Amu said appearing in the doorway. Ami tottered away; her attention span was the same as a gold fish. Amu was still dressed in her school uniform.

"We just stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out today? After we help you pack first of course." Kukai stated tilting his head to the side, rubbing his hand through his brown spikes.

"That's fine with me!" Amu said smiling before turning around and walked into the living room. Her mom and dad were in the living room. Their eyes were on the television, and they both looked up when they entered the room.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW!!!! NO BOYSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Tsumugu Hinamori screeched; resembling Ami in a way. He ran out of the room and you could hear a faint 'I'm running away." Followed by the slamming of the bathroom door, Kukai chuckled at his behavior alongside Amu's mom and Amu was repeatedly hitting her head with her hands. Nagi on the other hand, was quite shocked about the whole odd display going on. He finally turned to Amu's mom.

"Hello ," Nagi said politely bowing. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki; it's a pleasure to meet you. " He said holding out his right hand, Amu's mom smiled warmly at his hospitality.

"Call me Midori, just Midori. Now excuse me, I need to fetch my husband from the bathroom." She said smiling and heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Let's go upstairs now," Amu said quickly before anything else embarrassing happened. She hopped up the steps with Kukai and Nagi following. She opened her door, to her surprise Ikuto was not there. Nagi and Kukai set their bags by the door, and Kukai flopped down on Amu's bed while Amu went to her closet to find a suitcase. Nagi sat down on her desk chair and noticed there was a note with a blue paw print on it. He didn't want to pry so he didn't read it.

"Eh Amu, there is a note on your desk." Nagi said holding it up. Amu peeked her head out of her closet for a millisecond.

"Will you read it out loud? I kind of have my hands full…." She said, her voice slightly muffled. Nagi shrugged before reading

"**Hey Amu, I heard about Camp Greenville. I'm tagging along ;) hope ya don't mind**

**Open your window next time, it's exhausting sneaking though your house. **

**~The Cat That Strikes At Midnight~"**

They all instantly all knew who wrote that…. Who else would sigh that? Amu emerged from her closet. They started packing, well mostly Amu packing while the two boys talked. (Entertaining her) The charas played in their dollhouse, doing whatever charas do for fun. Nagi left a little while before because he had to go home and help around the house.

Amu went into the bathroom and changed out of her uniform. She was wearing a white skirt with her knee high gray boots; she was wearing a black top with a play blue tie that was loose.

When Kukai and Amu were finished, which was later than expected they decided to go to Kukai's house so he could pack. They walked to his house and talked about Camp and how excited they were.

"Ah Dammit!" Kukai cursed darkly looking down at the ground. Of course he cursed every now and again but that time it was out of the blue.

"What?" Daichi asked his green eyes full of wonder.

"I completely forgot my brothers were planning to go to camp with us as well!" Amu had met his brothers briefly at a soccer game. They weren't introduced but Kukai pointed them out to her and he did the same to his brothers at another game. They walked up to his house and Kukai got his key out and unlocked the door. He walked into the living room and put his keys on the counter.

"I'm home!" Kukai yelled and took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Amu put her coat beside his and made a mental note not to forget it. They walked into the living room and Kukai's four brothers were in the there on the couches. They all stood up and curiously walked over towards Amu. But before they could say anything though, Kukai spoke.

"The eldest over there is Kaido," Kukai spoke fastly and pointed over at the lanky tall one. He was fit and had brown hair like Kukai's except it was more flat than his. "The second oldest is Shushi." He said still speed-talking. This time he pointed at a skinnier one, his black hair was straight and he wore glasses. "The middle brother is Unkai," He pointed at the only one with blonde hair. He had big muscles (not as big as Kaido's but still….) and his blonde hair was laired and half was pulled back into a tiny pony tail. "The second youngest is Rento." He pointed at the smallest of the four; he had purple hair that resembled Tadase's in a way.

"I knew you were going to bring a girl this time!" Unkai said grinning the same grin Kukai had. Amu could see how they were related. They all had the same smile, except for Kaido who had a straight face and was not smiling right that moment. Rento walked over beside him, and Unkai put his arm on his shoulder.

"And Isn't she cute?" Rento said finishing Unkai's sentence winking at her, Amu giggled; so he was a flirt as well.

"This is Hinamori Amu." Kukai said motioning to her with a smirk on his face. His brothers were having way too much fun with this. Daichi, Ran, Miki, Dia and Suu floated by and up to Kukai's room. The Souma brothers looked in awe as they passed. (not Kukai of course)

"Wow, you have three charas?" Kaido asked his eyes not leaving Amu.

**So how did ya like it? If you like Shugo chara im creating a new story as we speak…. I've made a new updating plan that should keep me on task of updating….. hopefully.**

**Next Time: **

**How does the Souma Brothers see the charas? Also Camp Greenville starts next time; as well as some Tadase bashing!!! MWHAHAHAHAA!!!! THE TIME HAS FINALLY CAME!**

**Im not even going to ask for reviews…. I've tortured you enough.**

**But IF you do review, please tell me if you like my new typing style**


	12. The Begining of Breaking of Tadamu

**Warnings- Perverted Marik and Bakura, and some language by Bakura (and in the bottom author's note) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

For the next few hours I happily listened to the Souma family explain how they can see Charas. Long story short; they all had a Chara. Each of them with the love of soccer, and hopes to be a famous soccer player; their Chara's the same. Unfortunately all of their Charas' disappeared at age 13. Kukai, who was turning 15, was the eldest age to still have a Chara. Daichi kept swearing that he would never ever (ever ever ever ever) leave Kukai. He just smiled sadly and said 'I hope so.' I was glad Kukai had a good family to be around, unlike a certain blue-haired-neko (who only had an obsessive compulsive sister who he actually talked to) I was quite found of.

I bid the Soumas' goodbye at around 9:30, effectively denying them to drive me home. I stepped out the door and onto the deserted street. I walked quickly and found myself at my house fairly quickly. I walked inside and gave Ami and my dad a hug, my mom already in bed. I slouched up the steps and stumbled into my room, completely drunk off of sleep. I dismissed any thoughts that tried to worm into my head as I fell onto my bed. I barely had enough time to mutter sorry to the lump I had fell on, before I was asleep.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/`/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/`/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/`/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I awoke to my all-too-familiar annoying alarm clock buzzing telling me 'WAKE UP! I COULD'NT CARE LESS IF YOU'RE NOT DONE SLEEPING!' I thought about how there was an uncomfortable lump in my bed that night when I fell asleep. I rolled over slowly hoping I would wake up this 'lump' if my annoying alarm hadn't already waked him. Funny how well 'annoying' and 'alarm' work so well in the same sentence. I opened one eye, and to my surprise all I saw was a note. _He must off use one of my sticky notes. _I thought to myself randomly as I skimmed over the note.

My Prey,

I awoke to your beautiful face, and I couldn't stand to wake you;

So I left this note to let you know not to worry about me.

I have to grab my bags from my hideout, so I will meet you there.

You're Predator

I looked around my room and remembered today was the day we are going to camp. I got up and went through my daily routine faster than normal and looked through my bags. I had everything, which was a plus. I told my family that I loved them and gave them each a hug telling them I would see them when I got back.

The walk to the school was normal; I wondered who I was going to be riding with. My phone beeped, it was a message from Kukai-

'_Saaya's coming, apparently your PRINCE thought he should invite her. =('_

I huffed, why would he invite Saaya? He knows she's all googley eyes all over him. I sighed and walked into the parking lot, the bus way there and so was everyone else. Kukai and the rest of the guys were packing the bags in the back. Tadase and Saaya were standing near the front of the bus, a little too close for my comfort. I huffed again and walked over to the boys, if Tadase wanted to have fun without me, I sure as heck can have fun without him. I threw my bag up in the bus and waved at the boys. Ryou walked over, he had obviously switched with Bakura.

"I hate that bitch," He snarled and leaned against the bus, "She tried to fuckin kiss me! Then she went off with your whore of a boyfriend."

"I know Bakura, trust me I know."

I ended up sitting next to Seto and Ryou in the back seat. I WAS going to sit with Tadase but looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon. **(A.N.- THANK GOD! I was totally going to jump off a bridge if I ever had to right another kissing scene with Tadagay!)**

~/Flashback/~

"Hey Amu," Tadase said as we were getting on the bus, I looked up at him expecting him to apologize and tell me we should sit together on the bus ride. Everyone else had boarded; Seto, Ryou, Ikuto and Kukai sat in the back, and the rest of the gang sat in the two seats directly in front.

"Yeah?" I asked tilting my head sideways.

"I'm going to sit up here with Saaya, if you want to join us." Tadase said grinning at me, I did NOT grin back. This was not how you treat your girlfriend.

"Well maybe we should reconsider the whole 'IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND' thing, maybe later; ok?" I ground my teeth and I looked up to see everyone watching me. I made my way to the back of the bus, and Ryou motioned for me to go and sit with him and Seto. I smiled; I guess I do have some REAL friends.

~/End/~

The boys decided to let there, darker sides have some fun so they all switched.

"So, does that mean you and Tadaga- I mean Tadase are over?" Bakura asked sliding a little closer and putting his arm around my shoulders, I blushed.

"Maybe, I dunno yet." I said looking down; Bakura removed his arm from around my shoulder and put his hand on my thigh. I chuckled inside; this guy was extremely flirty today.

"Don't forget, you've got all of these nice guys here who have your back." Set said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, where Bakura's had been moments before. I looked around and saw everyone was smiling. I propped my leg up on the seats in front of me on the seat that only held Marik. He smirked and put a hand on my leg, I jerked my sideways trying to get the offending hand off; I didn't work. I sighed and leaned back.

"Thanks guys." I said looking at each of them. Sense it was still early in the morning, everyone silently agreed that they should sleep, Amu couldn't sleep though. Every other second someone was doing something to her.

**Normal POV-**

Amu leaned back and felt something wet roll up her calve. She shivered and opened one eye to find Marik licking her waggling his eyebrows. Amu chuckled lightly, trying not to wake the sleeping boys around her. She leaned back again and found a hand sliding down between her knees, and higher till it reache- She grabbed the offending hand and looked at Bakura beside her; looks like she wasn't going to get to sleep after all.

**I really hope Amu doesn't look like a whore…. =( I just like all the guys' sooo much and I can't choooseeee! I DECIDED IM GOING TO TAKE THE TOP THREE WINNERS FROM THE COMPATION AND GIVE THEM ALTERNATE ENDINGSSS! Here are the standings-**

**I would like to thank everyone for voting on my Deer Caught in Headlight's story. Here are the current standings, of coupling votes!**

_**Ryou Bakura has 12 votes**_

_**Seto Kaiba has 8 votes**_

_**Marik Ishtar has 6 votes**_

_**Yami Yugi has 7 votes**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi has 5 votes**_

_**Kukai Souma has 3 votes**_

_**Seto Kaiba/Ikuto has 3 votes **_

_**(Hehehehehehe I lurv you animefreak1457! You are my freaking soul sister! ^.^)**_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki has 2 votes**_

_**Amu/Mokuba has 1 vote *sigh***_

_**(And *sigh* my sister voted for them cause she's mad about no other Bakura fans except her) **_

_**I ALSO HAVE A VOTE TO SWITCH OUT COUPLES WHICH I WILL HAPPILY DO SOOOOOO!**_

**I apologize for the late update! I can't tell you how sorry I am, but let me tell you. It's hard to type with a broken pinkie and a cast that takes up your entire arm (which makes you hit the spacebar on accident… repeatedly.) Oh well I'm better now! Volleyball is starting back up HUZAAAA**

**I am currently working on one-shots if you would like to request one! The requirements are on my page. I will do Yaoi, Straight BUT NOT YURI! I don't have a list of what I can do but request away (I do Kingdom Hearts, to Loveless =D)**

**Ya know the Drill REVIEW~~~! **

**(Even if it is just to say, 'HOLY SHIT MAN~! SHES ALIVE!'**


	13. The Slap of Betrayal

**I would love to thank (anonyms reviewers) me is awesome, Yami Yugi Is God, and (my fav) IkutoConquersAllWHisSexyAbs. (Logged in Reviewers) ShyAznGrl94, Yoruko Rhapsodos and sweetbubbelgirl! **

**I owe almost in all to Koorika, animegirl1457 (haha I've memorized her #), and H. Key Of Destiny .W. You guys review almost EVERY CHAPPIE and erge me to keep writing. You're the reason this chapter is up today. **

**Disclaimer- Okay so I broke into the place where they keep the Shugo Chara characters. Ikuto was sleeping, and –me being a creep- decided not to wake him and instead watch him sleep. HE IS JUST SO KAWAIIII! So they found me and kicked me out for being a creep. I also don't own Yugioh or All American Rejects and THEIR song 'Gives you hell.' =) **

**I've changed the story a bit and Nagi and Kairi just aren't there. Nobody seems to love them anyway ='( **

**Enjoy!**

**Beta- H. The Key Of Destiny .W**

**Deer Caught In Headlights Chapter 12- **

The bus ride wasn't much longer, and almost everyone ended up falling asleep; save a prince. Saaya had passed out on the seat beside him and was currently rambling on about how she would become queen of the world someday. Tadase hadn't looked back to check on his girlfriend lately, he currently had his iPod on shuffle and the song _'Gives you hell' (By All American Rejects) _was currently playing loudly in his ears. He turned and looked at her, he growled to himself. How did those jerks think they could hang all over Amu like that? He ripped his ear buds from his ears and slammed his iPod down on the seat.

He stood and made his way to the back of the bus and his eyes widened. Seto had his arm wrapped around Amu's shoulders and his girlfriend was leaning on Bakura's shoulder. Ikuto was sitting beside Seto and he was watching Amu sleep along with Kukai. He looked at Marik and saw that the Egyptian was leaning against Amu's legs; his tongue hanging out a little, causing Tadase to shudder. Tadase was at a loss of what to do. Ikuto looked up and glared at said boy.

"Whadda want Kiddy King?" He practically growled, and the blonde turned; then glared at Ikuto.

"I've come to get my girlfriend back." Tadase said in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Yami stirred awake at the disturbance and rubbed his eyes. He had been sitting beside the soccer kid and he fell asleep after watching Amu for a few minutes. Yami yawned quietly, not wanting to disturb the pink haired girl.

"I do believe your REAL girlfriend is asleep and sitting in the front waiting for you." Yami said stretching, he scooted Bakura over so he was leaning against the window, and he stole the boy's seat beside Amu. Bakura groaned at the loss of warmth, but just hugged himself. Yami wrapped his arms round Amu, which was hard to do with Seto refusing to move his arm. Finally Yami removed Seto's arm and pulled Amu towards him. She sighed and leaned against the strong back behind her. Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wrapping his arms around the girl that was practically in his lap. Tadase reached out to take Amu from the man, but was interrupted.

"Hey kid, sit back down." The bus driver yelled back to Tadase. Tadase huffed and turned around to see the bus driver glaring at him through the mirror above her head.

"Yeah do the world a favor and leave Amu alone." Kukai said looking coldly at his Ex-Best friend. When it came to Amu, if anyone hurt his little sister he would surly hunt them down. The soccer player had saw how Amu had reacted to being replaced by that (ugly) Saaya chick. He was not currently happy with the King.

A half an hour went by and everyone but Amu, and Bakura had awakened. They were pulling into the camp and Yami, Seto and Marik stood and stretched. Seto reached over and gave Bakura a shove. The white haired boy squealed and tumbled to the floor. Amu jolted awake with the sudden squeal, and looked around frantically. Upon seeing Bakura in an ungraceful heap on the floor and the smug smile on Seto's face; she immediately knew what had happened. The bus pulled to a stop, which caused the poor lump on the floor to roll down the aisle. Marik cackled evilly and grabbed his bag that was beside him. Amu walked down and helped Bakura up, the thief jumped up and grabbed Amu around the waist and leaned into her; his face inches from hers.

"Oh Amu, you saved me! How can I ever repay you?" He leaned forward and suddenly Bakura was choking. Yami had walked up behind Amu and had wrapped his arm around Bakura's throat and dragged the boy backwards. Kaiba put an arm around Amu's shoulders and walked with her off the bus. They walked around behind the bus and grabbed their stuff. Seto held his briefcase in his other arm protectively. He hadn't let go of it, even in his sleep. His company was practically wrapped up and tied with a bow in that case.

"Can't you not work for just a few days?" Amu asked glancing over at the CEO's briefcase. He gave a small smile at his suitcase, and then looked over at Amu.

"I don't know if they could even survive without me." Seto said looking down at the ground. To tell the truth he really did care about his employees; they were his responsibility after all. Amu smiled at Kaiba, they continued onto their way to the cabin.

The cabin had two floors; the top was for the two girls, much to Amu's distaste. The bottom floor the Kukai, Ikuto, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik and Tadase shared. They all went their respective ways; Kukai and Tadase got a room, Ikuto Seto and Yami got a room, and Bakura and Marik split the last room. (Oh my….)

**AMU'S POV~~~~!**

I trudged up stairs silently, ignoring the girl trailing behind me. How on earth did I disserve this much bad fortune? It was one thing to have her come with us, but it was on a whole different level of cruel for me to be this _chick's _roommate. I flopped down on my bed and shoved my bag beside it, I turned and watched Saaya warily; unsure of what to do with her. She slammed her back down on her bed and stomped over to me; she yanked my tie forcing me to stand. She leaned towards me, her grin evil.

"Okay , back off of Tadase or I might have to get violent." She said, venom lacing her every word. I grimace as she yanked me towards the wall; I twisted so she was pinned against the wall.

"AMU!" A voice yelled from behind me, I turned just in time to hear and feel the sting of a slap echo through the room. Tadase was standing in front of me, he was glaring at ME; no not Saaya but me. I grabbed my cheek and slid to the floor and looked at the floor; more mentally hurt then physically. The boys ran into the room and I could faintly hear them ask me what had happened. "She," Tadase spit out, pointing at me; he couldn't even say my name. "Had Saaya pinned against the wall, and she looked like she was about to hit her!" Yami raised a thin eyebrow, he walked over to me and gasped when he say the pink on my cheek. He yanked me up to his chest, and glared over at Tadase. Ikuto strolled over and put a hand on my other cheek and lifted my face up towards the light. I willed the tears of pain not to fall, not yet. Ikuto rounded on Tadase, and grabbed the much smaller boy's collar and yanked him up so he was on his toes.

"Why did you fucking hit her?" Ikuto asked grinding out each word; Tadase didn't speak; so Ikuto shook him. "I asked you WHY!"

"Cau-" Tadase started but I cut him off.

"You didn't even ask what was going on." I said my voice cracking at the end, and I was suddenly thankful for Yami holding me; others wise I would be sitting on the floor again. "Saaya s-she threatened me a-and she started to hit me s-so I turned so she was a-against the wall..."

"How do I even know your telling the truth?" Tadase said sighing. "I'm sorry I hit you." I shook my head sadly, and looked up to meet Tadase's eyes.

"I'm afraid w-were going to have to break up, Ta-T-Tadase." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I said it. "You've obviously picked this _slut _over me." Tadase eyes widened at my last comment, which was dripping with venom.

"If anyone's the _slut _it's you." Tadase said lowering his voice, taking a step closer to me. "Going around with all these boys," He nodded to Yami, Seto, and the rest. "Hugging them, holding their ha-"

"At least I have the decency to NOT replace you." I said coldly turning away from Tadase and Saaya. "Get out."

"Amu wai-"

"NOW TADASE!"

I heard a loud sigh and two pairs of footsteps, and then the door slammed.

For the first time in a long time I allowed myself to cry.

I let Tadase go, only because I had my true friends by my side.

_**Ryou Bakura has 12 votes**_

_**Seto Kaiba has 9 votes**_

_**Marik Ishtar has 9 votes**_

_**Yami Yugi has 11 votes**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi has 8 votes**_

_**Seto Kaiba/Ikuto has 5 votes **_

_**Kukai Souma has 4 votes**_

_**(Hehehehehehe I lurv you animefreak1457! You are my freaking soul sister! ^.^)**_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki has 2 votes**_

_**Amu/Mokuba has 1 vote *sigh***_

_**(And *sigh* my sister voted for them cause she's mad about no other Bakura fans except her) **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! OMNOMNOMNOM! ^.^**_

_**This story is going to have 15 chapters, so I am only going to take votes till chappie 13 (on ff(dot)net it is listen as chapter 14 because of the VOTE NOW thing I have up)**_

_**I'm going to take the top THREE (or FOUR maybe) and write a chapter with an Alternate ending. **_

_**Don't forget, I'm taking one-shot requests!**_


	14. A Little More With Him

**So I began counting up the new reviews I had got and the winner was completely obvious. **

***First Place to Win Amu's Heart…. Goes to**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi! 3**

**I really hope if you voted for Ikuto, you will still read the other endings.**

**Plus DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT MY LITTLE MINION- I mean... my kind hearted followers (?)**

**So here we go! **

Amu awoke already exhausted. She dragged herself out of bed, and to the mirror. She looked horrible; she cried for less than ten minutes, her boys had to be physically dragged back to their floor. She changed clothes, putting her bathing suit on. She wore her blue two pieces that may be categorized as a little too small, but she figured no-one would be up yet.

She slipped her pink fuzzy robe over and quietly padded her way out of the shared room. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was a bit later that she had thought. After a minute or so she emerged in the poolroom. After looking around, she found it empty. She sat her bag down, and slipped off her robe and laid it across the chair. She jumped in quickly, bracing herself for the cold; but she was mildly surprised to find the water actually quite warm. She swam for a few minutes before swimming up to the side near her bag.

"Yo?" Amu's eyes jerked up and she looked up at her blue-neko.

"When you get here?" Amu asked quickly, not at all liking the fact of being sneaked up on.

"Just now." Ikuto said smirking at her, and then leaned over the pool to look at her bathing suit. "Nice bathing suit, the color fits you." He stuck his tongue out a little as he said it. Amu blushed and wrapped her arms around herself. He was wearing some swim trunks, no shirt. He leaned down and patted her on the head. She grimaced and grabbed his hand pulling him in.

Ikuto emerged and pouted wordlessly. He quickly jumped back out and turned his back on Amu and hunched his back. He shivered over-dramatically.

"Aw, come on Ikuto. It was a joke, your fine." Amu said getting out of the pool.

"But I'm wet now." Ikuto pouted again.

"Your fine." Amu repeated, grabbing her towel and wrapped it around herself. Ikuto pouted and grabbed her up bridal-style, ignoring her undignified squawk and sat down on the lawn chair she had laid her fuzzy robe on. He held her in his lap and she successfully held back a blush. He leaned forward and Amu held her breath, waiting for the neko to kiss her. He chuckled and put a hand on her check and guided their faces together.

This kiss was completely different from the ones she shared with Tadase's. His were always impatient or sloppy. But Ikuto, you could tell, had lots of practice in the kissing department. Ikuto tilted his head farther to the slide and licked her bottom lip. She grinned into the kiss and opened her mouth slowly, letting him slip his tongue slide in. Amu rolled over and strattled the blue haired cat, not breaking the kiss. She began to run her fingers through his hair and he purred into her mouth. All too soon they had to pull away to get some air. Amu looked around awkwardly and Ikuto chucked at this.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto said breathing a sigh of relief; he actually said what he had always wanted to say.

"I-I think I love you too, I think I always have…" Amu said leaning against the male's frame.

"Let's go get something to eat." Ikuto said lifting Amu off of his lap and handed her the robe she had brought with her, which she quickly put on. They both padded their way to the kitchen, and Ikuto opened the fridge and pulled out some microwavable French toast. Amu hoped onto the counter as he put them in the microwave. Amu watched her new lover as he made his way back over to her, putting his hands on either side of her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss.

This kiss was slower and full of everything they felt for each other. Ikuto leaned against Amu and the counter in between her legs and moved his hands from beside her to around her waist and pulled her closer. Suddenly there was a horrified feminine squawk.

The pair broke apart and looked out the door, where from across the pool you could see Tadase running full speed towards them. He was wearing a really expensive outfit, more so than normal.

"How dare you try and take my Am-"His speech was cut short as he attempted to jump over fence that was around the pool. He made it over just fine, but as he landed he slipped and slid into the pool.(1)

"Care to say that again, blonde?" Ikuto growled out, and I giggled at his ferocious state.

"Don't worry about him, but there is something you should worry about-"

"Yeah, us." Marik yelled from the other entrance of the kitchen, along with Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Kukai. Ikuto's eyes narrowed and he pushed Amu behind him, ready for an attack.

"Chill bro, we just meant, if you if you hurt her; will personally see to it that you will not die happy." Kukai said.

"And soon." Yami put in.

"And with lots of blood." Marik said smiling evilly.

"Yeah and how would you do that?" Ikuto said smirking.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions, young one." Seto said smirking as well. Everyone sweat dropped, because everyone knew if Seto wanted, everyone would be dead in less than 5 seconds. (Because 'screw the laws because I have money')(2)

Amu smiled at everyone, happy that she had a bunch of good friends, and a boyfriend that would last a life time.

**I had a friend that did this, when I met him, he had stole my phone to send himself a message so he would have my number and he put my phone on the fence, jumped over it, and ended up slipping into the water.**

**A play on words with the parody of Yugioh, (abridged) 'screw the rules, I have money.'**

**I hope you review and if you voted for Ikuto congratulations! I hope you can read the rest of the chapters I post, even if its not your vote.**

**Please review….. 0.0**

**\/**


End file.
